


Luke the Magician

by FatesFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesFire/pseuds/FatesFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is out for girl’s night when she comes across a major surprise at a muggle strip club. </p><p>While Draco’s inheritance is under investigation by the ministry he comes up with an interesting way to make some extra money in the muggle world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously heavily inspired by Magic Mike. Couldn't get this little plot bunny out of my head so I went with it. It's a little silly, a little bit sexy, but needed to be done. 
> 
> Forbidden Nights is a real Male review in London, not sure if they were actually around in 2003 (which is 5 years after The Battle of Hogwarts), but since I’ve never actually been I’m using creative license. 
> 
> The Magic Stick was on Lil Kim’s “La Bella Mafia” album which was released in 2003. 
> 
> Gett Off was on the “Diamonds and Pearls album released in 1991 by Prince, The New Power Generation. 
> 
> J.K Rowling is the master of the Harry Potter universe. 
> 
> I own none of the above.

“Common ‘Mione, you need to look hot!  I’m picking out your outfit”.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny Weasley pushed her aside playfully to get into her walk-in.  She emerged a few minutes later to find her newly single friend smoothing taming her wild curls in front of the full length mirror.

“Who else is coming tonight Gin?”

  
“Luna, Angelina, you and me… it’s going to be so much fun!  Here, try this.”

The red head threw her a sultry black tank dress with silver piping on the tank sleeve and hem.  It was a dress Hermione had fallen in love with in the store but never felt the occasion to wear.  It tightly contoured around her body, with a deep scoop neck front that exposed a decent amount of cleavage without being vulgar.  It slightly flared out below her hips before ending just below her thighs.  It was a bit more revealing than she was used to but really did look great on her body, highlighting her small waist and generous curves. 

“Where the hell are we going?  She glanced back, indicating for her friend to help with the zipper”.

Ginny had changed into a pretty silver dress with a flouncy skirt.  “You’ll see!!! It’s going to be so much fun!!”  She passed Hermione a pair of strappy sandals and adjusted her own makeup in the mirror while she waited.  “Hermione, you look gorgeous!” 

The girls applied their finishing touches before heading out.

 

*****

 

The Ministry owl landed ungracefully on his coffee table, refusing any treats and swooping out the moment the letter was removed.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_This is to inform you that investigation into the Malfoy estate is complete. You will be able to access your family’s inheritance by the end of the week.  We apologize for the delay in our findings and any inconvenience this has caused. Best wishes for the future.  
Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

“About bloody time!” Draco shouted in to no one, as he was alone in his flat.    It had been 5 years since the war and he was nearing the end of the bit of wizarding money his mother had smartly put aside for him before it all went to shit.  Luckily the bit of side work he’d been doing in the muggle world had kept him afloat, and his flat was paid for in full before any of it had begun, but he really was growing weary of the lifestyle and ready to reinvigorate his family’s business.  Tonight would be a time for celebration.  He was reclaiming his wealth and position in the world. 

“One last show”, he smirked cheerfully, grabbing his things before heading out to work for the night.

 

*****

 

The ladies met up outside of Forbidden Nights in muggle London. 

“OMG, we’re not!” Hermione screamed, laughing when the other girls giggled.

“Girls night!” they all yelled, as they entered the club.

The club was packed with women, there was already a group dance on the stage that was nearing its finale.  Seven very buff and attractive men were shirtless wearing the  teeniest boxer brief’s while waving their umbrella’s to a modern re-mix of “It’s raining men”.  Hermione found it kind of silly, but she had to admit it was hot as well.  The other girls squealed in delight as they were shown their table right near the front of center stage. 

The night went on and performance after performance played out before them while they drank and laughed and giggled with every dance. 

At one point one of the rather largely built men had grabbed Luna by the table, chair and all, lifting it up in the air and positioning his face between her legs. 

“OMG!!” Ginny screeched, watching as Luna dreamily participated in the sexy dance with a smile on her face. 

Hermione was blushing uncontrollably at the spectacle, and Angelina was hooting and hollering while tossing Muggle bills at the man. 

When the dance was over he led Luna back to the table.  She smiled up at him, sweetly thanking him for the good time. 

Just when he was done the MC came back out on the floor announcing that the next act was a crowd pleaser.

Ginny pulled Hermione in close, “The girls have a surprise for you, please just play along, it will make them so happy”, Hermione was about to ask what she was on about when the MC walked out towards their table mid speech…

“…Do you believe in magic ladies?”  He smiled out to the roaring audience. 

Hermione smiled knowing that she was one of the few in the audience that actually understood the irony of those words.

“If you don’t, you will after tonight, but first… for our lovely assistant”.

The girls at her table jumped and screamed in amusement as he reached for a red-faced Hermione’s hand leading her out to a magic box on the stage.  It stood upright and had leather shackles near the top.  He indicated for Hermione to reach up.  From off stage came two hot dancers, who Hermione realized had just been part of an elaborate fire dance routine, flanked her on both sides, buckling each wrist into the restraints.  She looked up and could see that the restraints were linked to each other, gathered in a discreet carabiner at the top.  She really didn’t see a way out of this on her own.

The MC was still talking but she could no longer hear exactly what he was saying with her heart beating through her chest, her face flushed with embarrassment and anticipation.  Finally as the audience started to hush down she was able to comprehend.

“…special night.  You see ladies, I’ve just learned that this is going to be Luke’s last night here at Forbidden Nights.” 

At that the women in the audience started booing, she even heard a few of them shouting “no!” as if the world were about to end.  From the crowd’s response she imagined she must be in for a treat.

“Calm down ladies, calm down….. so you see… it is a very special night…”

More cheers and hollers from the crowd, Hermione glanced down to where she knew her friends were, but the bright lights made it hard to see their faces.

“…on that note, I give you all… Luke The Magician!”

The crowd cheered and screamed while ladies closer to the back of the audience ran up to get as close to the stage as possible.  Some of them started to chant, “Luke! Luke! Luke!” 

Hermione was sizzling with anticipation.  She had no idea what she was in for.

Then the music started….

 

*****

 

“Good luck Luke, make it a good one”, his buddies walked over, clapping him on the back, shaking his hand as he checked the fittings on his costume one last time.

“You’re in luck, your ‘victim’ of the night is a hot little piece of ass”, it was one of the new fire dancers that he didn’t know well. 

“Hmmph,” he responded, not really believing he could be affected anymore given the women that entered the club on a regular bases. He smirked up at him before sauntering out on the stage.

 

*****

 

Hermione recognized the popular muggle song, though it was most definitely a remix.  The drawn out entrance repeated a slow hip hop beat that Hermione had never actually thought of as particularly sexy, but when she saw him walk out she understood exactly why her friends were so excited for her. 

He was dressed like an old fashioned magician, with some obvious alterations.  He had the typical top hat but beneath a long flowing robe that looked extraordinarily authentic he wore a tightly fitted black shirt and pants with a green cumber bund and bow tie.   He also had a mask that covered his eyes.  It should have looked cheesy, but something about the way he carried himself made him exceptionally hot.

He was leaner than most of the men she’d seen that night, who with little grace had pumped and flexed to the roaring crowd, but what he lacked in size he made up for with sexuality.  His movements were remarkably seductive and she’d yet to even see a single inch of his body.

From within his robes he pulled out a large prop wand, that he waved in front of him in long fluid movements while the crowd cheered, kneeling before one of the women close to stage before waving his hand in front of it again and pulling out a single rose and handing it to the giddy woman.

He reached up to his neck to unclasp his robe, then waved it around his body before tossing it to the side, the beat of the song continuing to pulse while he performed ridiculously mundane “magic” tricks for the crowd, more roses were handed out, and shortly after he removed his hat, tapping it and removing various indecent sex toys and handing them out to the crowd as they screamed. 

Hermione felt all but forgotten while he went about the show.  He hadn’t even glanced her way.   But just as that thought hit her there was a pause in the music and he turned her way.

Fire boy had been right, the woman shackled to his magic box was fucking hot.  She wiggled deliciously under his gaze, her breasts bouncing delightfully with the movement as he slowly looked up and down her body, long toned legs pressed together under what he knew was a compulsion to suppress her desire.  To think, he’d barely just begun.

He moved his hips as the music started back up, the mix was a departure from the original, slower and customized to his performance. 

As the beat began he handled his wand, lowering it down to the front of his crotch, stroking it like a big, thick cock. 

Hermione gazed at the movement, unable to look away. It was vulgar and erotic at the same time.  She pressed her legs together more tightly.

_I got the magic stick_

_I know if I can hit once, I can hit twice._

He danced to the music, twisting his body around flipping in a feat of athleticism and flexibility before landing gracefully on the floor in a push up position, grinding his body to the floor behind him, mimicking a slow grinding sexual act.

_I hit the baddest chicks, Shorty don’t believe me, them come with me tonight_

_And I’ll show you magic_

_Magic_

The chorus repeated again, while he continued to grind and move before jumping up again and landing gracefully on his feet.  With a graceful movement he waved his wand over his body and  his shirt came apart.

He removed it while tossing it aside towards his robe, slowly working his way closer to the girl trapped in the box, while performing moves that pleased the crowd and teased her from afar.

_I’m a freak to the core_

_Get a dose once, you gon’ want some more_

_My tongue touch ya girl, ya toes bound to curl_

_This exclusive shit I don’t share with the world_

_I have you up in the morning, moaning_

He continued to dance, expertly pumping his hips to the crowd like he was fucking each and every one of them as he took his time looking from woman to woman while Hermione anxiously watched him grow closer.  The movement of his body was turning her on like nothing had before.  None of the previous dancers, no matter how attractive, had the rhythm and grace of movement that he did.  It was obvious this was a man that knew how to handle himself in the sack.

His blond hair was in a sexy disarray while he moved, and despite all the sexy things he did with his body she was focused on that, wanting to run her fingers through the silkly blond locks.

_Back shot, proper or low can’t stop us_

_Been a fiend for this since Rakim made hits_

_Get the position down pat, then it’s time to switch._

He was on the floor again, humping from side to side, his long arms flexing as he changed speed and direction with the lyrics to the song

_I’ll rock the boat,_

_I’ll work the middle_

_I speed it up,_

_straight beat it up_

On his knees gripping his wand before him while he leaned back thrusting his hips in the air.

_And I aint in the hood with my toast out loc’n_

_I’m in the telly workin up a sweat stroking_

_Toight’s the night,_

_you can fall in love_

_You can call your momma right now,_

_tell her you met a thug_

And the music paused again when he looked back at her wiggling body, watching him with lust as he stroked his magic wand.  He threw a smirk at her before flipping backwards and landing in front of her on his knees, grinding the floor forwards and backwards.

_I pop a lot of shit cause I can back it up_

_My left stroke’s the death stroke_

With that the music started to shift as he ripped his pants away from his body. 

The crowd screamed loudly as he tore them away while continuing to move in pace with the music.  His tight boxer briefs showcased his glorious ass to the crowd as he pressed his hand down the front of his body, rubbing his hard member as an offering to the girl in front of him. 

Hermione squirmed, his stormy grey eyes piercing through her momentarily. 

Colorful bills were raining down as he slowly stood, sauntering towards the magic box to the new beat.

Another song she recognized, albeit a bit older, also re-mixed and altered for his performance.

He moved close to her body, not touching yet, just moving himself up and down in front of her while his hands gripped the sides of the box.

_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve?_

_But there’s a rumor goin’ all round that you aint been getting’ served_

He jumped up grabbing what looked like a pull up bar protruding from above the box, hauling his body up so that his groin was directly in front of her face, his legs used the box for purchase while he grinded his crotch in front of her.  She stared at the delicious bulge intently, unable to stop herself from licking her lips at the sight of it.  He was huge, thick and hard, the outline perfectly visible through the material of his shorts.  

_They say that you ain’t you know what, in baby who knows how long_

_It’s hard for me to say what’s right, when all I wanna do is wrong._

Hermione struggled in her bindings, the lyrics of the song were more true than she cared to admit and part of her wondered if he could really see the need in her face as the ache between her legs grew stronger.   

With that he jumped down, crouched in front of her, wrapping her long legs around his shoulders, his face practically buried in her center while he lifted her.  One hand reached up between her arms and released the middle of the shackles, freeing her from the box but not the wrist binds.

He inhaled shamelessly, knowing the music was too loud for her to notice.  The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, the space his face filled between her thighs was hot and musky.  He was inches away from what he knew was a warm, wet, delicious cavity that was just aching to be filled from the look of need bubbling in her tense body.  He hadn’t been this turned on in quite a long while, and rarely ever was attracted to his “assistants”, who were typically bored housewives, or ladies out on their hen night who’s friends payed an exorbitant of money for the experience.  

He turned her body around before lying her on the ground with her legs facing away from the crowd so that they wouldn’t get a glimpse of what was under her dress, her legs still pushed up over his shoulders while he pushed them up higher grinding against her middle as the song played on.

_Get off,_

_23 positions in a one night stand_

_Get off,_

_I’ll only call you after if you say I can_

_Get off,_

_let a woman be a woman and a man be a man_

He reached up to her legs, splitting them open into a wide V expertly in what was obviously a practiced move, fighting the urge to look down at what she was wearing beneath her dress. 

_Gett off,_

_if you want to, baby here I am._

Hermione no longer bothered trying to push down the wonton need that was surging through her body.  Her face was heated in an uncontrollable flush while he pushed his hard body against her wide spread legs, he was certain to feel the dampness between them in this compromised position but she really couldn’t bring herself to care.  She’d almost forgotten the crowd until the screaming and wailing started up again as he flipped their bodies so that she was straddling his hips.  His hands grabbed the bind holding her wrist together, placing her hands on his chest and encouraging her to stroke the tight ripples of lean muscle.

Her hands hungrily grabbed at the slick flesh, his lean body was glistening with a sheen of perspiration that she was tempted to lean down and lick.  From the crowd she could faintly hear Angelina yelling "go for it!" while the other women wailed and cheered her on. 

He was essentially fucking her from below with the thin layers of clothes between them not doing much to mask her arousal, he could feel her grow wet between her legs. 

He watched as her teeth bit down on her lower lip in concentration while she memorized the curves of his body as he pumped from beneath her.  It was that unconscious movement in her face that  suddenly flooded his eyes with recognition, as it was one he’d seen from afar countless times as he watched her study in the Hogwarts library.  Suddenly he had a vision of her with a big bushy head of curls haloed around her face, and a quill hanging between her lips.  Hermione Granger! This was too fucking good to be true.

_I clocked the jizz from a friend of your’s_

_named Vaness Bet,_

_She said you told her a fantasy_

_that got her all wet,_

_Something about a little box with a mirror_

_and a tongue inside_

_What she told me then got me so hot_

_I knew that we could slide._

He grabbed the binding between her hands quickly, stretching her over his body so that she was laying above him for a brief moment, her soft breasts sliding along his body, before flipping them over. 

He kept her face down, grateful that she had yet recognized him. He perched her up doggy style while he continued to move behind her, remembering the crowd and giving them some of his trademark smirk as he moved to get them cheering again. 

He wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her lower body from the floor while he moved his hips in slow circles and lifted his eyebrows seductively at the crowd while they screamed.   

_Let me tell you baby, I’m a talented boy_

The song played on

He danced and pumped his body above her, behind her, all over.  His cock was unbelievably hard as she wiggled beneath him, giving the crowd a good look at the generous package straining through his tight, short briefs.  He reached down and gripped the width of his dick hard, giving it a tug through the material and watched as the ladies practically came on themselves in the crowd.  Before turning back to the delicious morsel beneath him.

This was his favorite part of the song, he reached his hand around her waist, pulling her ass up towards him, watching the way her cheeks spread underneath the thin material of the dress.  He was tempted to grab a hold of her and squeeze, but it was against the rules, and even though it was his last day he really wanted to finish the show…. And try to get the former Gryffindor back to his loft after.

_Now move your big ass ‘round this way_

_So I can work on the zipper,_

_baby_

With that he slowly pulled on the zipper of her dress, tracing the skin beneath his fingers as he slowly dragged it down to her waist, before teasingly pulling it back up in a swift movement.    

Hermione was practically panting with need.  She hadn’t expected that she’d actually be pretty much fucked on stage, and though she should have been embarrassed all she could think about was how horny she was.  In fact, if this masked man had pulled her panties down on the stage she would have let him take her right then and there, in front of everyone.

As the song ended, he lifted her carefully, smoothing her dress down for her before telling her to take a bow and leading her back stage. 

His voice was husky and familiar as he led her around a corner. 

She looked down at her feet as he stood before her half naked, she was nervous and flushed after sharing such a strangely intimate experience with the stranger.

He leaned in to her close, “Did you enjoy yourself Granger?”

With that her head whipped up as she gasped at the familiar seductive smirk.

“Malfoy???  But… Luke?”

“For Lucius,” He grinned, as she reached and pulled the mask up over his eyes and continued to stare at him in shock.

“Feel like coming back to my place to finish what we started?” He asked, grinning at her flushed cheeks.  Discovering his identity had not diminished her desire.

“My friends….”  she said, but Draco quickly called for fire boy and gave him a quick message for her friends before sending him away and dragging her into his dressing room.

“Get me out of her”, she responded huskily, reaching up for him before realizing that her hands were still shackled together.  She looked at him expectantly before he responded.

“I think we’ll leave those on for now” he said, before wrapping an arm around her and apparating them back to his place.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is out for girl’s night when she comes across a major surprise at a muggle strip club.
> 
> While Draco’s inheritance is under investigation by the ministry he comes up with an interesting way to make some extra money in the muggle world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Closer" is a song written by Trent Reznor and featured on the 1994 Nine Inch Nails album The Downward Spiral.
> 
> J.K Rowling is the master of the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> I own none of the above.

Hermione felt the pull of side-along apparition.  A moment later she could feel the cool air on her skin, the temperature of his apartment was at least 20 degrees cooler without the hot lights of the stage and the heat that his body had been giving off while on top of her. 

It was refreshingly quiet now that they were away from the cheers of the crowd and the pounding music, though now she could hear just how loud her heart was pounding.  She sighed contentedly as his fingers traced her arms, gliding slowly over her skin.

Draco had been a cute boy, and a good looking adolescent despite his personality flaws.  But as a man he was… well, he was fucking hot.  His white blond hair was mussed from the dancing, giving him a perfectly “just shagged” look.  His pouty lips were full and sharp on his perfectly angled face.  And those eyes,  Godric those clear grey eyes were enough to take your breath away, even without the rest of it. 

He was the perfect bad boy with the face of an angel, one that she’d secretly admired from afar for so many years despite his bullying of her.  Now here she was with this perfect specimen of a man.  His body half naked, lean muscles taut from the exertion of some very athletic dance moves.  And Merlin it had been so long since she’d been with a man, every part of her body was aching with need. 

“Mmmm, that feels nice.”  She said quietly, looking up at his face nervously.  His fingers were sending tingles of magic through her body, eyes hooded with thinly controlled desire. 

He tugged at the chord binding her wrists together and pulled it over his neck so that her arms were wrapped around him, lifting her off the ground in one swift movement, her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked her to a high counter, what appeared to be a breakfast nook, just aside his living space.  Sitting there put her at eye level with him.

His eyes darkened as he watched her appraise him, his face inches from her own, one lip curled up in a slight smirk. 

He whispered in his deep, husky voice, “Not changing your mind are you?”  One eyebrow lifting questioningly.

At that she used her binds to pull his face closer.

Draco had been waiting for her to make that move, he wanted to be sure she wouldn’t pull away.  But once her lips found his it was game on.  His tongue pushed inside of her mouth, massaging her own, a little frantic, but he was feeling impatient.  The need had been building for this from the moment he’d seen her tied up in the magic box.  Once he’d realized who she was the fire only grew from there.  She was untouchable, the one girl he could never have…forbidden.  Now that he’d finally gotten a taste of her he was starving for more.  Having her was like the gift at the end of his penitence.  Five years atoning for the sins of his family and meant to live in shame, now he felt like he was forgiven and she was his prize.  He knew the universe worked in strange ways but he saw this as a bigger sign, even bigger than getting his wealth back. 

His hands pulled at the clips in her hair, slowly dropping them to the floor and fluffing up the huge mass of curls he knew they contained.  Once he’d thoroughly mussed her he pulled back to admire his work, smiling up at her now that she looked like the girl she once was, albeit a more curvaceous and very much grown up version.  He smiled as he dipped his tongue to trace her lips once more,  “Mmmm, you taste like strawberries,” he whispered.

“Sangria”, She smiled, her body was shaking a bit at the loss of contact. 

He traced his hands up her arms, unhooking the bindings around her wrists.

“You’re not going to run away on me, are you?”  She gave him a small, nervous smile in response.

“Not bloody likely,” she grinned back, with her hands free at last she moved to trace the lines and curves of his biceps. 

“You never answered my question”, he said watching as her eyes traced the patterns her fingers did on his body.

“Hmmm?”

  
With his finger he lifted her face again so that she was once more caught in his gaze.

“Did you enjoy the show?”  He smiled, watching her flush as she nodded.

“Although, I was hoping for a private dance.” Her voice was seductive as she tugged her bottom lip with her teeth. 

He chuckled, and with a silent nod over to his entertainment unit, his eyes scrunched with the bit of concentration it took to perform the wandless magic, a moment later the a slow seductive beat started to play.  

He lifted Hermione off the table so that she was standing, leaning against it.  

She was mesmerized by the way he moved his body, slowly grinding against her, in time with the music, which now felt like it was controlling the very beating of her heart. 

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

He gripped her waist, encouraging her to dance with him.   Slowly her hips began to sway to the music, her hands roaming his chest, she dipped low, tracing the sides of his body a she surveyed everything he had to offer her.  She was getting hungrier for him with every touch.

_Help me_

_I broke apart my insides_

_Help me_

_I’ve got no soul to sell_

_Help me_

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

Hermione turned around, getting lost in the music.  Draco watched the curve of her bottom as her body dipped again, her backside pushing against him seductively.  He wrapped himself around her, his hands slowly caressed her small waist, exploring her body while she moved against him.  

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

Draco’s hands reached her breasts, full with the pleasant weight of them.

Hermione moaned as she leaned back into him, her head resting against his collar bone.  Her own hands covered his encouraging him to knead and pull the beautiful flesh, pushing them up as her nipples hardened from the contact. 

The new angle gave him a perfect line of sight down to a lovely bounty of cleavage, Something stirred deep inside of him at the sight of her teasing and pushing with him, her hands becoming more aggressive as she pushed herself harder against him, a low growl escaped his mouth. 

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

He pulled at the straps of her dress, peeling it down and freeing a glorious set of tits that were pushed further up by the shelf the material of the dress made for them. 

He quickly turned her around and dipped his head to capture one of the fleshy mounds in his mouth.  His tongue tugged and sucked at one perky nipple while his fingers pulled and pinched the other, making her gasp.  Her fingers pulled at his hair, pushing him into her harder with need. 

It was all the encouragement he needed for his hands to find their way to the zipper in the back and pull it down so that her dress pooled down at her ankles.   

“Beautiful,” he whispered into her ear, leaning back to fully appreciate the magnificent woman before him who was now naked save for teeny black lacey knickers and her high heeled shoes.  

The music faded into the background as the pair now hungrily explored each other, tasting and feeling whatever inch of flesh they could get at. 

Draco carried her over to the couch, kneeling before her with his face between her legs, the scent of her arousal was driving him mad.  He drew at the edges of her panties while she lifted her hips to give him the access he needed to pull them down.  He licked his lips at the sight of the perfectly groomed small triangle patch.   Her pussy was wet and glistening for him, he couldn’t help himself from leaning into to taste. 

Her hips jerked up the moment his tongue touched, a loud moan escaping her lips.

Using his fingers to find the little bundle of nerves that would make her scream he started learning everything about her body, and what pleased her. 

Within seconds she was writhing, dripping and screaming out. 

He smiled into her thigh, lightly biting a fleshy bit of her leg before raising up to meet her at the top. 

“How long has it been Granger?”

Hermione flushed at the question. 

“Too bloody long,” she panted, still coming down from the orgasm that needed very little encouragement.

“Months?” He asked.

She nodded, eyes dipping low from embarrassment.

“Years…” she breathlessly whispered.  In fact it had been at least 2 years since she’d last had sex, and fact was that she didn’t remember ever breaking apart as quickly or as strongly as she just had for the gorgeous man in front of her, but now, as she was lost in the feeling that was Draco Malfoy she had no interest in getting into details about that.  She pulled him down to her.

“Please Draco”, she kissed him hard.  Trying to express how much she needed him right now, her hands gripped at the sides of his boxer briefs, eager to get them off.

Hermione’s breath hitched, finally seeing him in all of his glory.  His cock was as beautiful as the rest of him, thick and perfect.  Nearly as pale as the rest of his body, a small bead of pre-cum pearled at the tip of the head.  She really couldn’t even help herself, without a second thought she moved in closer to him, her tongue licking off the bead of moisture and moaning at the taste of him.  His hand lightly guided her head as she took him into her mouth.

She was almost surprised at her need, this wasn’t something she normally enjoyed with such enthusiasm but so far everything about Draco was a new experience.  He was making her aware of her sexuality in a way that no one had before.  It was something about him that she couldn’t explain… pheromones perhaps? 

Draco watched as Hermione eagerly sucked and tugged at his cock, the way she enjoyed him was incredible, and he was eager to make her his in every way possible.  He stopped her and lifted her off the couch, carrying her off to the bed so that they could spread out more comfortably. 

 Her breathing was labored and heavy, the look in her eyes was hungry.  He had never been so turned on by a woman in his life. 

He dipped two fingers into her sex, opening her up.  She was dripping wet but impossibly tight and he wanted to be sure she would enjoy every inch of him.  She moved frantically, pumping her hips as she fucked his fingers greedily. 

“More, please” she panted, her breathing erratic, panting with desire. 

“Ugh, Draco….. please, give it to me…”

He chuckled, removing his fingers and slowly tasting her juices while she writhed beneath him, shaking with need. 

“So demanding,” he smirked as he took hold of his cock and rubbed the head against her entrance, slowly tracing up and down to cover himself with her juices. 

Suddenly she did something that surprised even her.  She grabbed his back side and pushed herself against him and screamed out,

“If you don’t fuck me right now I will hex you into eternity.” 

Draco growled, pushing himself into her in one swift motion, watching her face as she let out a contented breath at feeling herself full with him inside of her. 

Her eyes closed for a moment, adjusting to the size of him before she urged him to move by tilting her hips up to grind against him. 

“You are fucking amazing,” he said to her as he started to pump into her, steadily building a rhythm that pleased the both of them. 

“Perfect, tight, wet…”

She moaned at the sound of his voice. 

“You feel so good,” she said in return

“You fill me up perfectly… Oh…. Yes, just like that….harder.

He lifted her ass off the bead, pumping into her harder as her legs wrapped around him,  her cunt insatiably devouring everything he gave her.  Within a few minutes she screamed out again as her womanhood gripped tight, pulsing around him while she reached another orgasm.  He slowed a moment, letting her ride out her pleasure as he kissed her deeply until her body stilled.  

Her hand reached to his face, pushing his blond tresses off of his forehead as she smiled up at him, “More,” she smiled, kissing him as he started to move again.  Grabbing hold of her waist he flipped her so that her bum was high in the hair the front of her leaning low on her elbows.  He pumped into her hard and fast, the sound of music still playing from the other room, though now all that was discernable was the sound and feel of the bass. 

He moved to the sound, trying to remain in control to make it last for her.  It seemed like the more he gave the more she wanted.  They were so perfectly matched, every sound she made turned him on further, and with him she had no shame in expressing what she wanted and needed. Too soon for his own liking he felt the tightening in his balls that signaled he was close to his release. 

Reaching down to finger her clit he growled to her, “Cum for me one more time baby. Come on, love”. The sound of his voice was enough to pull her over the edge again.  He felt her cunt tightening around him once more as his dick started to pulse, spilling everything he had inside of her as he grunted loudly with his release. 

She collapsed below him, her body still convulsing as he moved her hair off to the side while he peppered light kisses on the back of her neck.  He rolled her on to her back and kissed her softly. 

She moaned into him, perfectly sated and happy for the first time in a long time. 

Content that she showed no sign of leaving his side he rolled onto his back and pulled her on to his chest where she laid, comfortable and satisfied. 

“Mmmm, she smiled up at him.   That really was magical.”  He laughed quietly in response. 

Neither of them were going anywhere any time soon. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about a second chapter to, ahem, finish things off... but only if y'all really want it, so let me know.


End file.
